The present invention relates to an adaptor for placing a sensor onto an energized cable of a power distribution system by means of a hotstick. More particularly, the present invention relates to such an adaptor for placing a fault indicator ferrite core onto the energized cable.
In power distribution systems there exists a need for placing various types of instrumentation and monitoring devices, such as a fault indicator core, onto a cable of the distribution system. These devices are normally installed adjacent to equipment such as transformers in an underground vault. In the prior art, the procedure for installing such devices has been to disconnect the power source from the installations by means of one or more of the switching devices and, thereafter, manually placing the device onto the power cable. However, this procedure not only necessitates shutting down the power distribution system but also requires that the operator or lineman must place himself into a potentially dangerous or generally inaccessible installation such as, for example, the environment of an underground vault.
These and other disadvantages are overcome by the present invention wherein there is provided an adaptor which permits installation of such devices onto an energized cable by means of a lanyard or hotstick.